


Suatu Pagi: Sherlock dan Poirot

by kenzeira



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Pertemuan dua manusia dengan kemampuan deduksi yang luar biasa.





	Suatu Pagi: Sherlock dan Poirot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/gifts).



> • Sherlock adalah karya orisinil Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Poirot Hercule merupakan salah satu tokoh ciptaan Agatha Christie. Tokoh tambahan mengacu pada buku—terdapat dalam novel [Poirot], atau dalam film [Sherlock BBC]
> 
> • Cerita ini ditulis tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan finansial apa pun.

Sekian tahun aku menetap di bawah atap yang sama bersama kawanku di Baker Street (demi Tuhan, betapa keangkuhan dan egoismenya lebih tinggi dari menara yang tengah dibangun di tengah kota London!). Bukan merupakan hal aneh apabila menemukannya meringkuk di sofa dekat jendela, membiarkan kokain menyebarkan efeknya sehingga dia akan setengah linglung menanggapi pertanyaanku—atau justru semakin berapi-api ketika menerima tantanganku untuk mengandalkan pengamatan serta deduksinya yang luar biasa itu.

“Kau meremehkanku, Watson,” katanya, selalu diawali kalimat menyebalkan. Aku sama sekali tidak meremehkannya. Sebaliknya, aku sangat mengandalkannya dalam beberapa hal—terlebih menyangkut studi kasus mengenai macam-macam racun, rahasia kematian mendadak atau bahkan sekadar membedakan warna serta bau abu rokok. Kadang yang demikian itu sangat berguna dalam mempelajari misteri (atau sebut saja memperdalam kasus kejahatan; di mana pelakunya masih merupakan tanda tanya). Aku akan bertanya perkara sederhana; habis dari mana Inspektur Gregson, kira-kira kasus semacam apa yang tengah dihadapi Lestrade, apa yang bisa ia ketahui dari gelas keramik yang aku beli. Membunuh waktu di kala senggang, boleh dibilang.

Dengan congkak, Holmes akan menjabarkan segalanya; tanpa cela, bahkan sampai ke bagian terkecil yang tidak mungkin terpikirkan dalam otakku ini. Dia akan senang apabila aku terkejut atas pemaparannya yang tepat sasaran. Dan aku selalu kembali mempertanyakan hal-hal yang dia jabarkan; bagaimana bisa begitu, bagaimana bisa begini. Melalui kaca pembesar, Holmes mampu mengetahui banyak hal. Tidak ada yang meragukan kejeniusannya, sama sekali—tapi, selalu, selalu ada yang meragukan kewarasannya. Termasuk aku.

Dan pagi ini, ketika aku berpikir akan menemukannya duduk di sofa seraya memejamkan mata (menikmati efek dahsyat kokain yang dia suntikan sendiri ke pergelangan tangannya), aku justru menemukan Holmes tengah berbincang dengan seseorang, entah siapa. Perawakannya kecil, nyaris pendek dengan perut agak buncit. Topi Homburg menyangkut rapi di atas kepala. Pakaian tidak begitu menyolok, bahkan terkesan elegan; setelan kemeja dan jas hitam, ditambah dasi berwarna cokelat tua dengan motif yang cukup modis. Pria yang secara keseluruhan amat menarik—terlebih kumisnya. Tipikal pria yang memperhatikan penampilan sampai ke bagian terkecil, termasuk ujung kumisnya yang sedikit mencuat itu.

 “Oh, Watson!” Holmes menyambut. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia agak waras hari ini dan hal itu sedikit menggangguku. Dia memperkenalkan pria itu, pria yang kelihatannya lebih muda dari kami. “Kau pasti terkejut, ini adalah Hercule Poirot! Dia detektif muda yang baru-baru ini dikenal karena berhasil membantu kasus pembunuhan rumit bersama Inspektur Grange di Hampshire. Kau tidak akan percaya ini kawan, tapi dia jauh lebih muda darimu.”

Aku pura-pura terkejut. “Oh, ya, kau juga pasti tidak percaya, Holmes, tapi dia juga jauh lebih muda darimu. Selamat!”

Holmes tidak menanggapi sindiranku. Dia, dengan bangga, menepuk pundak Hercule Poirot. Sebentar, namanya mengingatkanku pada pahlawan dalam legenda Yunani Kuno; Hercules yang perkasa. Simbol yang selalu memamerkan kekuatan otot. Anehnya, Poirot tidak terlihat perkasa, tidak pula terbayang dalam benakku ada otot di balik pakaiannya. Sebaliknya, pria tersebut terlampau kecil—ah, namanya terlalu besar untuk pria kecil seperti Poirot. Tapi mungkin keperkasaan itu tidak ditunjukkan melalui otot, melainkan kejeniusan.

“Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu, sahabatku!”

“Saya akan dengan senang hati menunjukannya, M. Holmes.”

“Apa—kemampuan apa?”

Aku benci ketika aku merasa paling bodoh di antara mereka. Sialnya, aku memang selalu merasa bodoh apabila berada di sekitar Holmes. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebetulnya mereka perbincangkan, aku bahkan tidak mengerti awal mula mereka berjumpa—dan, astaga, Holmes bahkan menyebut Poirot sebagai sahabatnya! Aku hanya pergi selama dua hari untuk menjenguk Mary yang keracunan makanan dan Holmes mendadak memiliki sahabat lain selain aku. Hebat sekali. Terlalu hebat sampai aku tidak memahami semuanya.

Poirot mengusap-usap ujung kumisnya. Aku bisa menebak dengan mudah; kumis merupakan salah-satu yang paling dibanggakan pria kecil itu. Matanya yang sipit memperhatikanku dengan saksama. Apakah mengetes kemampuan Poirot ada hubungannya dengan keberadaanku? Holmes menunggu. Poirot lalu tersenyum.

“Kalau boleh saya katakan, semua hal ini terlalu sederhana, M. Holmes.” Poirot lalu melanjutkan, masih tetap mengusap ujung kumisnya. “Kawan Anda ini, siapa namanya—M. Watson?—merupakan seorang dokter kenamaan. Dan baru-baru ini, dia memeriksa seseorang … orang terdekatnya, orang yang dia sukai, mungkin.”

Holmes menginterupsi. “Aku tidak menyukai penjelasan yang menggunakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan, semua jadi terasa benar sekaligus tidak benar.”

Aku masih membiarkan mereka saling menyombongkan kemampuan. Bagus. Ada dua Holmes di ruangan pengap ini—dua orang dengan kemampuan deduksi, dua orang yang luar biasa sombong. Ketabahanku sedang diuji. Biarlah, akan sejauh mana mereka tidak melibatkanku dalam topik pembahasan.

“ _Eh bien_ , M. Holmes.” Poirot kali ini mengusap ujung dagu. “Kawan Anda sungguh menarik. Meski tanpa kemampuan deduksi, dia beberapa kali menyelamatkan Anda—tentu, ini semua karena profesinya yang merupakan seorang dokter. Di dalam tasnya terdapat beragam jenis obat, suntikan, cairan, serta penawar racun. Dia baru kembali dari Edinburgh, menemui seseorang sekaligus mengobatinya—seseorang yang keracunan makanan.”

Sherlock Holmes bertepuk tangan. “Bagaimana caramu mendapatkan gambaran semacam itu, sahabatku?”

“Sederhana saja,” katanya, mengulas senyum sebelum menjabarkan. “Saya bisa mengetahui dari jenis sepatu yang M. Watson kenakan. Jenis sepatu semacam itu tidak banyak ditemui—dan tidak banyak dipakai. Karena sepatu tersebut adalah sepatu khusus dari pemerintahan—dari suatu instansi rumah sakit besar, boleh dibilang. Saya bisa dengan mudah menebak dari telapak sepatunya, di situ terdapat nomor-nomor instansi dan tempat sepatu itu diproduksi secara khusus untuk membantu kinerja seorang dokter dan sejenisnya.”

Poirot membicarakan sepatuku, aku refleks memandangi sepatuku sendiri dan mengangkatnya, melihat sederet nomor yang bahkan tidak pernah aku pedulikan.

“M. Watson membawa tas yang cukup besar—berbentuk persegi, tas yang juga digunakan oleh seorang dokter agar mempermudah menata barang-barang; obat-obatan dan lain sebagainya. Terakhir, ini merupakan yang paling sederhana. Kasus keracunan makanan sedang ramai dibicarakan. Saya berada di lokasi kejadian ketika orang-orang merasa mual dan pusing, karena di sana pula saya menangkap langsung pelakunya. Hotel Bertram, lebih tepatnya.

Saya mencium bau parfum seorang perempuan pada pakaian Anda, M. Watson—bau parfum yang sama dengan seorang perempuan yang duduk di dekat meja saya ketika berada di Hotel Bertram. Parfum semacam ini tidak banyak dikenakan perempuan, perempuan lebih senang wewangian yang segar bukan? Tapi, bukan itu intinya. Parfum ini merupakan parfum edisi terbatas, hanya diproduksi sebanyak sepuluh botol. Anda mungkin terkejut, beberapa parfum diberikan kepada orang-orang tertentu, termasuk Anda, M. Watson, karena pengabdian Anda yang begitu besar sebagai seorang dokter—serta saya, yang merupakan detektif yang membantu jalannya produksi parfum itu. Saya hafal betul daftar nama pembeli, dan kesemuanya adalah laki-laki. Anda tentu memberikan parfum tersebut kepada seseorang terdekat Anda—kekasih Anda, eh? Seseorang yang juga kebetulan berada dekat dengan saya ketika berada di Hotel Bertram.”

Holmes tersenyum puas. Aku merasa kesal karena mereka menggunakanku untuk menguji pengamatan serta deduksi mereka. Tapi apa yang dipaparkan oleh detektif kecil itu memang benar. Mary merupakan salah-satu korban keracunan makanan di Hotel Bertram, hotel paling besar di Edinburgh. Dan aku mendapatkan parfum tersebut karena dedikasiku yang tinggi sebagai seorang dokter, lalu aku menghadiahkannya untuk Mary sebagai tanda keseriusanku terhadap hubungan kami. Apa yang terjadi kalau Mary tidak mengenakan parfum itu ketika berada di Hotel Bertram? Apakah Poirot dapat memecahkan misteri yang disuguhkan Holmes padanya? Aku merasa hal itu tidak ada bedanya, sebab selalu ada jalan bagi seorang jenius untuk memecahkan suatu teka-teki. Mereka memiliki sel-sel kelabu yang tidak banyak orang miliki—atau mereka dapat menggunakan sel-sel kelabu itu, sedangkan orang lain tidak mampu menguasainya.

Nah, sekarang, aku akan menjadi patung yang mendengarkan dua orang jenius saling memamerkan kemampuan.

“Aku sangat terkesan! Semuanya benar-benar akurat!” Holmes menepuk-nepuk pundak Poirot. “Kau akan menjadi detektif kebanggaan Inggris suatu hari nanti, Sahabat!”

“Dalam waktu dekat, M. Holmes.”

“Tentu, tentu saja!”

“Berhentilah bicara tanpa melibatkanku.”

Padahal aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Holmes; mengenai cincin yang akan aku berikan untuk melamar Mary. Aku merogoh-rogoh kantong celana, mencari-cari cincin yang aku beli selama di perjalanan menuju kemari. Cincin itu tidak ada. Holmes baru saja hendak angkat bicara ketika tiba-tiba pintu diketuk tergesa oleh pengurus rumah. Mrs. Hudson lalu masuk, memberi tahu bahwa seseorang ingin menemui Holmes.

“Namanya Sir Henry Angkatell.”

Holmes tidak tertarik. “Aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya.”

Poirot menimpali. “Oh, saya mengenal baik Mr. Angkatell. Ada kasus kecil yang pernah melibatkanku dengan beliau.”

Holmes jadi tertarik. “Kalau begitu, suruh dia masuk, Mrs. Hudson.”

Aku masih mencari-cari, berharap cincin itu terselip. Salahku juga karena sudah menyimpannya sembarangan di kantong celana—bukan menaruh di dalam tas bersama barang-barang lainnya. Seorang pria tua kemudian masuk, pakaiannya khas bangsawan. Aku segera menghentikan kegiatanku. Dalam hati merutuk; jangan katakan cincin itu lagi-lagi hilang (bukan sekali-dua kali, aku sering menghilangkan cincin yang hendak kuberikan pada Mary—dan sialan, Holmes tidak pernah mau menggunakan kemampuan deduksinya untuk membantuku mencari).

“Oh, M. Poirot! Saya tidak menduga akan berjumpa dengan Anda di sini.”

“Saya juga tidak menduganya, Mr. Angkatell.”

Holmes menyuruh pria tua tersebut untuk duduk. Mr. Angkatell menceritakan mengenai masalahnya; mencari surat wasiat yang hilang. Holmes dan Poirot setuju untuk membantu memecahkan kasus bersama, mereka akan berlomba siapa yang mengetahui kebenaran lebih dulu. Aku merasa tidak dibutuhkan. Ketika hendak pergi mencari cincinku yang hilang, Holmes memanggil namaku, memintaku untuk menetap.

“Jangan pergi dulu, Watson. Aku akan membutuhkanmu dalam memecahkan kasus ini.”

Aku mana mungkin percaya. Selama ini aku hanya ikut bersamanya tanpa membantu apa-apa. Tapi kalimatnya memang sangat efektif, aku jadi merasa dibutuhkan. Dia benar-benar pandai membaca pikiran. Aku menyerah dan setuju untuk membantu.

Holmes lalu berbisik di telingaku. “Setelah kasus ini selesai, aku akan membantumu mencari cincinmu yang hilang.”

Uh-oh. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana Holmes mengetahui masalahku—dia dan kemampuan deduksinya sudah cukup memberiku penjelasan. Poirot memandangku sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Aku tahu dia juga mengetahuinya; mengenai cincinku. Berada di tengah-tengah orang jenius membuatku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun. Tapi berada di tengah-tengah orang jenius, aku selalu mendapatkan pengalaman luar biasa dalam hidupku.[]

**11:18 PM – 30 May 2017**

* * *

 

Pojok informasi:

■ Mengambil setting di seri Sherlock, sehingga umur Poirot lebih muda daripada seharusnya

■ Sir Henry Angkatell dan Inspektur Grange ada dalam novel The Hollow [Rumah Gema]


End file.
